‘HBC 394’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor in the Yakima Valley of Washington state. ‘HBC 394’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a cross made in 1990 of female parent ‘8801-02’ (‘Hallertauer mittlefrueh’×‘853-144M’) (not patented) and male parent ‘8801-01M (‘Hallertauer mittlefrueh’×‘853-144M’) (not patented). A single plant of ‘HBC 394’ was selected in 1992, and in 1993 was expanded to four plants which were then planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. The plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2003 were expanded to 21 plants for further observation and evaluation in the Toppenish, Wash. area. A two acre test plot of ‘HBC 394’ was established in 2007. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation by softwood cuttings at a greenhouse facility in Yakima, Wash., ‘HBC 394’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type. ‘HBC 394’ is distinguished from other known cultivars with hop cones containing a high alpha acid, low cohumulone acid combination. In addition, ‘HBC 394’ has a distinct citrus aromatic property.
‘HBC 394 is distinguishable from its parent plants (‘8801-02’ and ‘8801-01M.’) ‘HBC 394’ is distinguished from its male parent ‘8801-01M’, with flowers that develop into mature hop cones without producing pollen, while the flowers of ‘8801-01M’ produce pollen without developing into mature hop cones.
Table 1. sets forth some of the distinguishing characteristics of ‘HBC 394’ as compared to ‘8801- 02.’
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘HBC 394 to ‘8801-02’‘HBC 394‘8801-02’Alpha Acids %11-13 9-11Beta Acids %3.4-4.52.5-3.5Cohumulone %22-24NAMaturityMid SeasonEarly Season
The colors in these illustrations may vary with lighting conditions and, therefore, color characteristics of this new variety should be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.